Almost gone wrong
by DreamersWolf
Summary: While Caroline is sitting in a bar in Mystic Falls, Klaus appears and he's trying to get her out of this town - but is it that easy? - Klaus x Caroline


**_[A/N] Hello there!_**

 **I'm a little bit excited right now because this is my first English OneShot - I'm hardly writing English texts but I'm trying to get better with writing some little stories.**

 **English isn't my first language (it's actually German) so I'm sorry for all kinds of mistakes.**

 **(And I'm sorry if the characters are a little bit ooc - it sometimes just happens when I'm writing. *grins*)**

 **So, hope you like this OneShot :)**

 **Have a nice day!**

* * *

 _Klaus & Caroline_

 _Almost gone wrong._

Her fingers were tipping against her glass nervously. Asking herself why she was still in the bar, the blonde didn't realise someone sat down next to her.

"Hello gorgeous", the man drew attention to himself.

Her head turned around, expecting someone else and not the face she was finally looking at.

"What do you want?", she asked and looked away. She tried to not let her heart beat faster than it did. She didn't want to show him how she really felt about the sudden situation.

"You mean.. besides of breaking my promise to see you, love?" He smiled gently and obviously he tried to be charming – as usual. And in some way it worked.

"And what is the real reason, Klaus?" She glared at him, finally feeling her heart beat faster.

"Oh Caroline, you know that talking about feelings isn't something I like." He ordered a glass of scotch and drank a bit when he got his glass.

"Come on, what do you want? You aren't talking about how much you love me, are you?" Caroline laughed until she noticed Klaus wasn't. "...are you?", she repeated hesitantly. The hybrid didn't answer, he just took a short look and then concentrated on his drink. "You can't be serious!"

Klaus looked at her again, innocent and insecure. Caroline stared at him, not believing what happened right in front of her. Suddenly the original grinned and started to laugh loudly.

"Acutally, that's not the real reason, why I'm here. Although I wouldn't even deny it", he smirked and that made Caroline angry. She felt like she could explode in the next ten seconds and broke his neck or something else. The blonde just wanted to hurt him.

"That was not funny", she growled.

"I'm sorry, love."

"So, what do you want?"

"Your mother died."

"Oh wow, something new! Thanks for the reminder when I didn't thought of my dead mother for a moment", Caroline threw at him and jumped off of her place at the counter. She wanted to go but Klaus grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"You don't understand what I'm trying to say", he defended himself. The younger vampire turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Maybe this is the point where you should leave Mystic Falls for a while and see the world. You need a distraction, love", he explained his words.

"So, you thought, you could break the promise and show me how unreliable you are – and tell me that I should leave this town? I just got the chance to get in here! I can't leave, Klaus!" She shook her head and stared at him. "Let me make myself clear... I don't need your help." Caroline turned around angrily and was about to leave – until Klaus stopped her again.

"I said it once and I'd say it again, but don't turn your back on me", he growled and the blonde recoiled. He catched his breath and lowered his voice which had become louder with every word.

"Sorry", she hissed.

"I came here to suggest you to travel around the world and leave this place behind. You shouldn't be faced with the memories all the time." The hybrid waited for a reaction and suddenly Caroline started to laugh and shook her head.

"You mean, I should travel _with you_. That's not my dream of a world travel", she laughed and Klaus seemed hurt.

"You're right, I'm not suitable for that. Or for you." He took a step back, his voice made clear how piqued he actually was. Caroline couldn't explain why, but she felt sorry when she saw how the original turned around and was about to leave the bar. She didn't move to stop him and he walked through the door. Suddenly the blonde realised what she had done to him again and started to run after him. She pushed open the door and saw Klaus walking on the other side of the street.

"Klaus!", she shouted. "Please wait!"

He stopped and turned around, waiting for her to cross the street, what she did.

"I'm sorry", she gasped. "I was talking without thinking. Your idea isn't bad, it's just..." She stopped, trying to make herself clear without hurting the hybrid again. He had been the bad guy and he had killed many people but that had been years ago. He didn't deserve so much rejection of her after she let him in. And letting him in felt good, she just didn't want to get hurt. She was scared of being the second choice and of being criticized by her friends for who she was eventually falling for.

"Me. It's just me", Klaus completed her sentence.

"No!", the blonde replied fastly. "It's me, not you. Just a problem I would have to deal with."

"That means your answer is still no." Klaus nodded slowly and wanted to go on walking but Caroline grabbed his arm like he did a few minutes ago.

"My answer is yes", she corrected him.

The hybrid started to grin, while Caroline felt a smile appearing on her lips.


End file.
